oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Workshop I
This article is about the quest. To see the dungeon, see Elemental Workshop (dungeon). Details *20 *20 *Ability to kill a level 35 Earth Elemental. |items= *Knife can be obtained in the house southwest of the location the book is found. *Any pickaxe *A needle *A roll of thread *A hammer *A piece of leather (can acquire during quest) *4 Coal. | kills = Earth Elemental (level 35) }} Walkthrough Go to Seers' Village, then go to the house south-west of the bank and search the bookcases on the east wall. Players should receive a book entitled ''The Elemental Shield''. Now read the book, and use a knife or edged weapon on the battered book to get a battered key. Go north to the building (next door to the bank) with an anvil, and use the key on the odd-looking wall on the north-wall, and go down the stairs you find there. You are now in the Elemental Workshop. Go to the northern room first, and turn the right valve and then the left valve and then pull the lever to make the water wheel turn there. Go to the eastern room and fix the bellows using the needle, thread and leather (leather can be found by searching one of the crates in the centre room). Then operate them by pulling the lever beside them. Head back to the middle area, and go to the right part of this area - it is surrounded by some fences. Search the smaller boxes. You will find a stone bowl . Go to the north-west area and attempt to mine a rock. The rock will come to life and attack. Kill the earth elemental and it will drop an elemental ore and a rock. The rock is not needed, only the ore. You can not use a familiar when fighting the Elemental, or else it will disappear. Go to the south room and use the bowl with the lava trough, and then use the lava-filled bowl with the furnace. Then go back to the eastern room and pull the lever. The bellows will start working. Now smelt the elemental ore with 4 coal in the furnace to get an Elemental bar. Be sure to have the Battered Book in your inventory, go to the centre and use the Elemental bar on the workbench to make the Elemental shield . Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward * 1 Quest Point * 5000 experience points * 5000 experience points * Access to the Elemental Workshop * An Elemental shield, as well as the ability to make them. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Twilight Trivia *There is a glitch where once the player fixes the bellows, when switching the lever to operate them a message simply appears stating "Nothing happens; The lever resets itself." Players with this glitch are unable to complete the quest, Jagex has yet to fix this glitch. To fix this glitch, first make sure both levers on the water wheel are off then turn the right one on then left then pull lever ( wheel will start moving) *The old Quest description was 'Can you make an Elemental shield?' but Jagex has changed it recently. See Also *Elemental Workshop II nl:Elemental Workshop I Category:Quests